


A Jamilton New Year's

by Hammyboy51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: Taking place after A Jamilton Christmas, Thomas, Alexander, Laf, and Hercules discuss what will happen in the new year





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this since I have inspiration. I also wanted to throw an In the Heights reference in there along with Usnavi in there as well. Enjoy

“ Alexander! It’s 11:50, we have to turn the tv on!” Jefferson said. Alexander waddled into the livingroom. “ I know it’s hard, with the child but it’s a new year.” Alexander looked at Thomas and smiled. “ Are you glad that we got married?” Thomas gave a quick nod. 

“ Are Laf and Hercules coming?” Thomas asked. Alexander was going to say yes when he heard a knock on the door. “ I will get” Thomas said. He then opened the door and saw Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan in the doorway. “ Thomas! Mon ami, it’s been two months. May we come in?” Thomas nodded and allowed them to come in. 

“ Alexander! Mi fere, how are you?” Laf asked. “ I’m ok, the baby is totally healthy.” He said with a pat on his bump. “ I’m glad they're ok.” Hercules said. “ Thomas brought in snacks for Laf and Hercules. “ What are your New Year’s resolutions Thomas?” Thomas looked over to Laf and said, “ My New Year’s resolution is to be the best father to the child.” Alexander started to blush. 11:58. “ Are you guys going to watch the ball drop with us?” Alexander said. “ Of course! I want to see you to kiss when it turns midnight.” Both Thomas and Alexander started to blush. 

“ That was amazing Mon ami” Laf said. He was having his second glass of champagne. “ Where did you get the champagne?” Alexander asked. “ A friend of mine, you know Usnavi.” Alexander started to smile. “ The guy who makes coffee better than Starbucks.” Thomas nodded. “ He had been selling bottles since he moved to the downtown part of Washington Heights.” Alexander kissed Thomas on the check. “ Thank you for being an amazing husband.” “ And thank you Alexander, for loving me.” Laf looked over to his husband and said, “ We did good.” Hercules nodded. “ We sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the french translations   
> Mon Ami- My friend   
> Mon fere- My brother


End file.
